cliffsidefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RGL Victor The Great/Pilot Reaction
I really liked it overall to the point I even wanted make a wiki for that. I'm gonna just put the things I like to point out. *The content use of the creator's other work using the wendigo model from Let's Split Up, had me wondering if this show is connected to that or share the same universe and maybe give a boost in the future when LSU gets its own episode. *The claims and fails of Waylon. Though the claims is kinda annoying overtime, the fails sorta compensate for that, so not a bad trade. *Jo, the badass and much more competent "partner" of the MC. I like her, the "silenced" shotgun part, I mean where were the sounds and where the shotgun came from, the only other firearm I see in the show, must be quite a rare item. She sees something flying, just nothing to her and sees Waylon doing something stupid like robbing a bank, well the changing of the accent and the "southern" comment of Waylon, I get that. As the episode progresses, you learn a new thing or two from her. *Jo's dad, still wondering what her dad looks like, maybe the blond dude during the bank robbery. It must be him, or not. By "needing Waylon" that I want to know more. *Cordie, the cute and creepy (typical dumb blonde) spider-girl that many people talks about and wants her as their "waifu". I get it, I get it. Just let me point out that mix of cute and creepy is really not bad, the four-eyes, the hidden fang, and the spider legs can be discomforting/disturbing (also the choking the bank teller dude with a claw). Though her deep obsession of Waylon and her moments with him makes me smile (who doesn't), when she can be more creepier (is yandere or tsundere or both or something else), she becomes more deadly after that. I'm still wondering what she look like below dress (not in a pervy way) and where does the web come out? I forgot about her gunsling (can catch a bullet O.O), she's badass btw and not everyone could hold that many guns, not to mentions with claws and the precision is deadly. *Yannis, the giant pterodactyl ( I think it looks like a wyvern) or actually it's a pterosaur to be exact. I like the voice, eyes, and attitude, but her lines suck to be honest. *The typical personification of Death Itself, the multiple shifting arms and the head are new to me tbh. Even his way of talking, how does flies do the talking for him? And he swings his scythe and didn't gets to use it on Waylon (I wanna see that). *The ending of the fight was unpredictable and weird at the same time, maybe something's cooking up soon for the next episode. Who cares? I wanna see Death doing some community service. *I wonder what happened to the sheriff before Death? Quite bold claims coming from Jo and Waylon smiling maybe he might claim or did he? Nah, he couldn't. *The trio MC composition of 1 boy and 2 girls is good, maybe better than the other compositions. A cartoon character (who's a director) once said "Strong girl characters mean more girl viewers!" maybe it's that. *And finally the ending theme, I don't like it.... I LOVE IT! It's really good, if not great. Mostly the soprano done by Emily Peterson. Props to that gal! Commendable effort to the rest. Category:Blog posts